


i will not kiss you

by Author_Remade



Series: Dr Iplierst Stuff [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Me? Projecting? Nah, No real direction yet, The Host is antisocial, Unintentional Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Remade/pseuds/Author_Remade
Summary: It didn’t hurt the Host to know that the other’s avoided him. It was completely logical when he gave off an aura of death and pain. An aura that just came with his “profession”, with his past, his abilities, and his visions.Save for one person. A doctor who made it his job to meddle in the Host's business, Doctor Iplier. After a routine bandage change, the Host is going to have a harder time brooding now that he is being forced to spend lunch time with Dr. Iplier. It might not be so bad in the end...
Relationships: Dr Iplier/The Host, Dr. Iplierst, dr iplierst
Series: Dr Iplierst Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	i will not kiss you

It didn’t hurt the Host to know that the other’s avoided him. It was completely logical when he gave off an aura of death and pain. An aura that just came with his “profession”, with his past, his abilities, and his visions.

This avoidant behavior wasn’t caused by a direct action. As the Author, the Host didn’t make it a point to be cruel to the other egos. Maybe an insignificant ego disappeared and came back weeks later a bit roughed up, but his main targets were non-egos. There were several reasons for it, but nonetheless the egos were always uneasy around him.

It turned into completely avoiding him when he became the Host. His constant muttering a clear warning that he was near that everyone knew to walk far from. So he decided that he didn’t need to sense the empty halls that had just been cleared. The Host would simply stay in the library he had made his home.

There was one person who didn’t seem to avoid him, but then again it was his own doctor. Doctor Iplier never turned him away, but he also thought Dark might have a hand in that fact.

The Host pondered all of this one day before a bandage change and once he broke himself out of those thoughts, he got up to make his way to the clinic. The doors seemed inviting as ever and he pushed past them to enter the clinic.

“Host!” The Doctor’s voice came from his office which was a small room with glass windows. “I didn’t expect you til later, but I guess the sooner, the better.”

The Host nodded absentmindedly as he muttered narrations under his breath.

_The Doctor’s brisk walk would bring him to the examination table he used for all his checkups._

The Host made his way to the table before Dr. Iplier got up from his desk, reality lagging behind a few seconds from his narrations. He moved to sit on the table, the familiar crunch of the paper that was always on the table filled his ears.

“So, Host, any reason you’re early? You always seem to come just before I march over to your hiding place.”

_The soft, teasing nature of Dr. Iplier’s tone was lost on the Host who simply ignored any sort of friendly conversation for a curt answer._

“The Host simply wanted to get it done, so he can go back to his ‘hiding place’.” The Host said with a hint of venom in his voice.

_Dr. Iplier’s fingers worked to remove and replace the bandages just as he responded and-_

Dr. Iplier laughed a bit at his response and that made the Host irritated. “Host, you’re not as good as lying as you think. I think you’re just tired of your brooding.” He said bluntly.

The Host grinded his teeth at his words, checking his temper before he got heated over nothing. “Dr. Iplier should be careful with his words. All the other egos would tell him the same advice.”

That made the medic laugh again and it was starting to get on the Host’s nerves. “So that’s what this is about.”

Now that rendered the Host momentarily speechless before he started mouthing narrations in an effort to avoid the subject of his own avoiding problem. He knew the Doctor would almost be done with the bandages, so the narrator could be on his way.

“I hope you know that I don’t listen to them. I talk to who I want and feel my own feelings.” That brought the Host back to the present, not sure what to say to that.

The Doctor tied off the bandages and the Host felt like bolting from the room, considering the fact that maybe he did want people to avoid and ignore him.

“The Host thanks the Doctor for his services and-“

“I don’t think so, Host.” Dr. Iplier said moving to grab the Host’s arm after he got off the examination table. The hold gentle so as to not cause the hemophiliac any harm or pain.

The ex-writer turned slightly to face him, a silent question that also seemed a threat. The medic was unwavering in his actions but did let go of his arm since he knew the Host didn’t like to be touched much.

“You haven’t been eating and I have to make sure you aren’t malnourished.” There were hints of disapproval at his terrible eating habits or lack therefore of.

“And how does Doctor Iplier intend to do that?” The usual snark was in the Host’s voice and he didn’t even have the chance to predict what the Doctor would say next.

“As your Doctor, I’m prescribing you come here for lunch.”

The Host went completely silent at that, completely confused at his order. “The Host believes that would be a waste of Dr. Iplier’s time and does not understand why.” He said after a few seconds of silence.

Dr. Iplier tsked at his words before speaking. “You are my patient, and you need to eat despite your god complex. Plus everyone needs to be social for at least a little bit. So it’s either here or the public eating area.” He explained and the Host bristled at his comment, yet he knew that the Doctor had likely already made up his mind on this ridiculous demand.

“The Host begrudgingly picks the clinic despite his distaste.”

_The Doctor smiled, triumphant despite the Host’s last dig-_

Once again, Dr. Iplier interrupted his narrations and put his hand on the Host’s shoulder. “You can call me Edward, you know.” He offered, wanting the Host to not be so tense about the situation.

The narrator frowned a bit, not sure what he meant. “The Host knows the Doctor’s name-“

“And you can use it. I don’t mind being informal considering that we spend quite a bit of time together.” Dr. Iplier said. The Host thought about it and nodded.

“The Host will indulge Edward’s request.” And with that, the Host pulled away to walk back to his room.

“I’ll see you at lunch time, Host. Or else!” Dr. Iplier shouted, voice carrying past the clinic’s doors.

The Host had quite a bit to think about before then.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is accepted. 
> 
> Have a safe one! I'll try to update soon!


End file.
